True Love -AGAPE-
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] SEQUEL IS UP! Setelah menunggu selama tiga tahun lamanya, akhirnya mata itu kembali terbuka, Sungmin telah tersadar dari komanya. Lalu apakah perjuangan mereka telah selesai sampai disitu saja? Jawabannya tidak. Mereka berdua masih harus berjuang agar Sungmin bisa kembali seperti sedia kala - YAOI/BL.
1. Agape

Happy late Kyumin 8th Anniversary guys~~~

Uri Kyumin ternyata udah 8 tahun yaa hehehe semoga bisa terus sampe berpuluh-puluh tahun yaa ^^

Buat Joyers yang kemarin ngerayain aniv barenga Kyumin gimana perasaannya? pasti happy dong~~ kekeke aku mah cuma bisa liat mereka lewat TV doang huhuhu

Sebenernya, asalnya aku ga berniat buat bikin fic aniv Kyumin hehehe cuma setelah kemarin liat MV Agape-nya Zhang Liyin, aku jadi kepikiran buat bikin fic berdasarkan MV itu. Cuma ya~~ hasilnya beda banget sama MV-nya kekeke

Setelah dipikir-pikir, kalo bikin sesuai sama MV itu ngga akan cukup jadi one-shoot ^^ banyak yang harus dijelasin hehe

Jadi yaaa seperti ini deh hasilnya ^^ tapi semoga readers semua enjoy bacanya yaaa

Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak buat diriku okay? hehehehe

Happy reading~~~

Enjoy the fic guys~~

* * *

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**True Love **

-AGAPE-

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**Kyumin's 8th Anniversary Special**

**[Kyumin for 8nfinity]**

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**.**

.

_**Looking at love as it accumulates bit by bit into an ocean  
Looking at the ocean as it flows day by day towards the future**_

_**Remember love's soliloquy**_  
.

**SREK**

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak sesaat setelah ia membuka gorden kamar dan membiarkan hangatnya sinar matahari menyapa wajahnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menatap seseorang yang masih tertidur begitu lelap di atas tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat kekasihnya berbaring setiap harinya.

**TAP **

**TAP **

**TAP**

Suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun terdengar dengan sangat jelas di ruangan yang jelas lebih kecil daripada kamar di apartemennya. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok yang masih teridur dengan sangat, sangat lelap. Sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang kini sudah menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya segera menggenggam tangan kecil kekasihnya dan meremasnya lembut, "Selamat pagi, sleeping beauty" sapanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Tangan kirinya menyibak poni kekasihnya yang jatuh di wajah manis itu. "Hari ini sangat cerah, sayang. Kau tak ingin bangun dan menikmati mentari pagi, hm?"

Namun, pria manis itu masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Membiarkan bunyi konstan sebuah mesin yang menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Senyum Kyuhyun sedikit memudar. Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan cukup erat dan mengecupnya dalam. "Kau masih berjuang kan, Ming?" lirihnya. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang masih sama sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa pria manis di hadapannya kini telah berusia lebih dari seperempat abad.

Namun, wajah manis kekasihnya yang dahulu sering diwarnai dengan guratan merah kini terlihat sangat pucat. Pipi chubby-nya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Wajahnya yang dulu bulat dan menggemaskan kini terlihat begitu kurus. Kyuhyun menatap tangan mungil yang berada dalam genggamannya, bahkan tangan mungil itu kini semakin kecil. Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa takut jika ia akan mematahkan tangan mungil itu jika ia menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

"Aku masih bertahan disini, Ming" ucapnya sambil kembali menatap wajah tenang kekasihnya, menatap bibir pucat kekasihnya yang kini tertutup oleh masker oksigen. Sebuah alat yang membantu kekasihnya untuk tetap bernafas. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk melalui segalanya bersama kan, sayang. Masih banyak sekali hal yang harus kita jalani bersama. Aku sudah menabung banyak sekali. Kita bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau inginkan" ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala sleeping beauty-nya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan warna putih itu. Hanya suara mesin elektrokardiograf yang terus menerus memberikan tanda bahwa pria manis itu masih berada disana. Bahwa pria manis itu masih berjuang untuk hidupnya.

"Hampir 3 tahun, Ming. Tidakkah kau ingin membuka matamu sebentar saja?" lirihnya, tangannya kembali membawa tangan kurus kekasihnya itu menuju bibirnya dan mengecupnya dalam. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ming…"

Kyuhyun masih dapat mengingat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas.

Bahkan saat ia menutup matanya, kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa kekasihnya selalu menghantuinya dalam setiap mimpinya.

Kyuhyun masih ingat…

Malam itu, Sungmin masih menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat.

Malam itu, kekasih manisnya itu masih memeluk dan mencium bibirnya dalam.

Malam itu, terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun melihat senyum manis terukir di wajah Sungmin, menatap mata foxy yang selalu berbinar penuh kebahagiaan dan mendengarnya memanggil namanya.

.

_**I will tell you good morning every day  
I will also light up love at night**_

_**I never left**_

.

_Suara tawa Sungmin membahana di ruangan berukuran 4x6 meter itu. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang masih serius melukis sebuah gunung dengan kuasnya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin tertawa cukup keras. Goresan cat minyak yang entah sejak kapan memenuhi wajah kekasihnya lah yang membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa Kyuhyun sedang menggambar di atas kanvas atau malah menggambar di wajahnya sendiri?_

"_Oh Ming, bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang serius menyelesaikan ini" protes Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa kekasihnya. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak suka mendengarkan melodi indah itu namun keadaannya sekarang menuntutnya untuk cepat menyelesaikan karyanya ini._

_Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa yang masih memaksa untuk keluar, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Tapi hahahahaha" namun usahanya itu sia-sia, Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu! Apalagi dengan tinta warna-warni yang sekarang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakannya hanya saja kondisi kekasihnya sekarang sangatlah lucu sehingga Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Kau seperti sedang melukis wajahmu, Kyu" ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya._

_Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Sungmin sebelum kembali meneruskan gambarnya, "Salahkan Heechul-hyung yang menantangku untuk melukis. Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa tapi dia malah memberikan tantangan ini di depan banyak orang. Mau dikemanakan wajahku jika aku menolak tantangannya" ujarnya sambil merenggut sebal. Di otak jeniusnya kini sedang berputar bagaimana cara membalas perbuatan hyung-nya itu padanya._

_Kim Heechul. _

_Kakak sepupu yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun. Dia selalu berhasil menjahilinya sejak saat mereka masih kanak-kanak dan ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, ia dan Kyuhyun selalu bersaing untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling jahil diantara mereka._

_Sungguh persaingan yang sangat kekanakkan._

"_You and your pride" ujar Sungmin setelah ia berhasil mengontrol tawanya dengan susah payah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap kekasihnya, "Kupikir bukan masalah jika kau tidak menerima tantangannya kali ini, Kyu. Sekali-kali membiarkan Heechul-hyung menang bukan masalah menurutku"_

_Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sedang berpikir keras. Walaupun ia dan Heechul selalu bersaing ketat tapi Kyuhyun selalu keluar sebagai pemenang di setiap taruhan yang mereka buat. Sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai menakutkan. Ucapan Sungmin ada benarnya, sekali-kali membiarkan hyung-nya itu menang bukan masalah yang besar baginya toh dia sendiri sudah sering merasakan kemenangan atas hyung-nya itu. "Kau benar, baby" ujarnya, "Tidak akan seru jika aku kembali menang dalam tantangan kali ini. Akan kubiarkan Heechul-hyung merasakan kemenangan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya" ucapnya sebelum tertawa bagaikan iblis._

"_Ssst!" Seru Sungmin sebal. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut Kyuhyun, menghentikan tawa mengerikannya itu, "Ini sudah malam, Kyu. Kau ingin pocong dan kuntilanak datang kemari karena mendengar tawamu" ujar Sungmin sambil bergidik ngeri. Menurutnya, tawa Kyuhyun barusan seperti sedang mengundang makhluk lain untuk datang ke tempat mereka. Sungmin kembali bergidik saat ia membayangkan makhluk-makhluk astral itu berada di depannya._

_Mengerikan!_

_Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasih manisnya. Ia melepaskan lengan Sungmin yang masih membekap mulutnya kemudian menangkup wajah manis kekasihnya itu. "Tenang saja, Ming. Kau tidak perlu takut jika mereka datang kemari. Ada aku yang lebih menyeramkan daripada mereka" Ia mengelus pipi Sungmin dan mengecup bibir pink-nya, "Ayo!" serunya sambil berdiri dan menarik lengan Sungmin untuk keluar dari ruangan itu._

"_Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia memiringkan wajahnya saat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi pintu keluar._

"_Toilet, Ming. Kau mau keluar dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan cat minyak?" Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan cat sama seperti dirinya. Rupanya kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak menyadari tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi melukis di wajah cantiknya._

_Melihat perilaku Kyuhyun yang dianggap mencurigakan, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengelap pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya. Mulutnya menganga saat ia mendapati tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan cat minyak. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada kekasihnya yang masih terkikik geli di hadapannya._

_**BUK BUK**_

"_Yah! Lee Sungmin! Hentikan!" seru Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya yang kini memukul-mukul bahunya dengan sangat keras. Ia sedikit menggeram saat menemukan jejak cat minyak di kemeja kesayangannya, "Bajuku kotor Ming!" serunya lagi._

_Namun, pria manis itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia terus menerus memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras. Sungmin sangat kesal, tega-teganya Kyuhyun mencoret-coret wajahnya dengan cat minyak seperti itu._

_**BUK BUK**_

"_Ming!"_

"_Tidak mau! Kau yang duluan memulainya!" serunya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya kesal karena pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Sungmin kini menatapnya dengan seringai andalannya. Ia membiarkan Sungmin terus memukulnya kemudian menendang sebuah tempat sampah yang berada di dekat mereka._

_**BLUGH**_

_Dan tempat sampah itu pun terjatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras._

"_A-Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin panik. Tangannya yang tadi memukul bahu Kyuhyun kini sudah mencengkram lengan kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. Rasa takut terpancar dengan jelas dari kedua mata foxy-nya. "K-Kyu" ia menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dan mengendikkan bahunya, tanda bahwa ia juga –– pura-pura –– tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sungmin segera melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun dan berada sedekat mungkin dengan kekasihnya itu. Tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memeluknya erat, "Apa itu…" ucapnya menggantung._

"_Tenang saja, Ming. Kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku disini" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang benar-benar ketakutan. _'Maafkan aku, baby tapi suruh siapa memukuliku seperti tadi' _ucapnya dalam hati. Ia membiarkan Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Kali ini membiarkan kemejanya kotor akibat cat minyak yang masih menghiasi wajah manis kekasihnya itu. "Kita ke toilet dulu setelah itu kita langsung pulang, okay?"_

_Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama berada di tempat ini. Tidak, saat ia merasa bahwa makhluk-makhluk astral itu mulai berkeliaran di gedung kampus kekasihnya. "Aku ingin pulang saja" rengeknya._

"_Tapi Ming…"_

_Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Kyuhyun. Tangannya mencengkram erat belakang kemeja kekasihnya itu. "Aku bawa tisu basah" jawabnya singkat._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu dengan lebih erat, "Baiklah" ujarnya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar gedung bersama dengan Sungmin yang masih menempel padanya._

_Sesampainya di tempat parkir, sepasang kekasih itu segera menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang diparkirkan tidak begitu jauh dengan gerbang kampusnya. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pagar tinggi yang masih tebuka dengan sangat lebar. Walaupun hari sudah malam tapi masih terdapat beberapa mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktu di dalam kampus, hal itu dapat terlihat dari beberapa mobil yang masih berjejer di parkiran. Sungmin tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka mau-maunya menghabiskan malam di dalam kampus. Seingatnya, saat ia masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa setahun yang lalu, ia selalu pulang sore bahkan siang hari. Ia tidak pernah menghabiskan malam hari di dalam kampus._

_Tidak._

_Apalagi dengan gosip-gosip horror mengenai kampusnya dulu._

_Sungmin sama sekali tidak berani._

_Sungmin segera mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari tisu basah yang biasa ia bawa. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di luar mobil, memperhatikan sekitar. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat kekasihnya yang terus saja melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu basah._

"_Tidak. Hanya memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang melihatku saat ini" ujar Kyuhyun santai. Jawaban itu membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya sebelum membantu Kyuhyun menghapus semua cat yang ada di wajahnya._

"_Kau bukan artis, baby" ejek Sungmin. Ya… Kyuhyun memang bukan artis tapi Sungmin bisa mengerti kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat 3 memang sangat populer di antara junior dan senior-nya, apalagi dengan adanya persaingan bodoh antara dirinya dan Heechul, alumni kampus yang sangat terkenal, membuat banyak orang semakin mengenal dirinya._

_Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih telaten membersihkan wajahnya. Sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hyung-nya ini tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak, ia selalu memanjakan dirinya bahkan hingga sekarang setelah mereka berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sungmin pun masih suka memanjakannya. Usia Sungmin yang memang dua tahun lebih tua darinya membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa daripada Kyuhyun namun yang tidak pernah orang lain tahu, sosok Sungmin yang dewasa bisa berubah menjadi sosok pria yang sangat manja jika sedang berduaan bersama dengan kekasihnya._

"_Ah!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Seruannya itu juga menghentikan gerakan Sungmin yang masih membersihkan mukanya. Pria manis itu menatap bingung kepada kekasihnya, "Aku melupakan makalahku di tempat tadi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk keningnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang kini cemberut karena tidak ingin kembali masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan mengecup bibirnya dalam. "Kau boleh tunggu disini saja, okay? Aku akan kembali secepat kilat!" janjinya._

_Sungmin menunduk sebentar sebelum menarik kerah Kyuhyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat saat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Jangan lama-lama" bisiknya._

"_Okay! Kau bisa tunggu di dalam mobil jika kau mau" setelah melihat kekasih mungilnya menganggukkan kepala, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju gedung kampusnya. Kakinya yang saat itu berlari cukup cepat tiba-tiba membeku saat mendengar suara hantaman yang cukup keras di belakangnya._

_**CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT**_

_**BRAK**_

_Suara teriakan beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di tempat itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun membeku. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menuju sumber suara. Mata Kyuhyun melebar dan mulutnya menganga saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Darahnya seketika membeku dan tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat. _

_Beberapa meter di hadapannya, sebuah truk menabrak beberapa mobil yang masih terparkir di halaman kampus. Namun, yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini adalah sosok yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya di samping mobilnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. _

_Darah merah mengalir hebat dari sosok mungil itu._

"_MING!" _

_Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun menghampiri sosok kekasihnya. Ia segera mengangkat bagian atas sosok itu dan menidurkannya di pangkuannya. "Ming, sayang, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kecil Sungmin yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah, "Ming, kumohon buka matamu, sayang. Aku disini, buka matamu Ming" pintanya terus menerus, memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dengan sangat hati-hati. "Panggilkan ambulans!" teriaknya pada beberapa mahasiswa yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya. _

_Kyuhyun kembali menidurkan tubuh Sungmin dalam pangkuannya dan menggenggam tangannya erat, "Ming…" panggilnya lagi sambil berusaha keras untuk menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar dari matanya. "Baby… buka matamu sayang…" mohonnya. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat pergerakan di mata kekasihnya dan perlahan… mata foxy itu terbuka. _

_Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mata indah itu menampakkan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat, "Aku disini, baby" bisiknya, "Ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi, Min. terus bersamaku, sayang…" ucapnya terus menerus, mencoba untuk mempertahankan kesadaran kekasihnya yang seakan terus memudar setiap detiknya, "Baby, sebe––" ucapannya terhenti saat ia merasakan Sungmin menggenggam tangannya dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki. _

_Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan sekuat tenaga kini mengalir dengan sangat bebas saat ia melihat bibir Sungmin bergerak untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia dengar. Namun Kyuhyun paham… ia sangat paham dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya._

_Tangan kecil itu kini tergeletak dengan lemah disisi tubuhnya. Mata foxy itu kini menutup dengan perlahan seakan menghalangi semua orang untuk menikmati keindahannya._

_Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Isak tangisnya meledak begitu saja. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat, menghiraukan tatapan iba yang diberikan oleh mahasiswa yang masih saja mengelilinginya._

"_SUNGMIN-AH!"_

_._

**No matter how many obstacles that are experienced  
Do not be afraid of the wait that was lost**

_._

_Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di sebelah pintu operasi. Tangannya masih terlihat bergetar namun air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis ibu Sungmin yang kini berada di dalam dekapan suaminya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun sekarang, apalagi suara orang-orang yang menangisi kekasihnya. Namun saat ia menutup matanya, wajah pucat kekasihnya kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Bagaimana tangan mungil itu melemas dalam genggamannya dan bagaimana mata foxy itu perlahan menutup terus berputar dalam benaknya. Kata-kata Sungmin sebelum mata itu tertutup seakan mengiang di telinganya._

'Kau akan selamat, Ming. Aku berjanji'

_Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Di depannya, Kim Heechul tersenyum sedih padanya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau hyung-nya itu kini sedang berusaha untuk terlihat tegar dihadapannya. Namun, pertahanan itu seakan pudar saat ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Isakan yang cukup keras dapat terdengar dari seorang Kim Heechul, seorang pria jahil yang selalu terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. "Sungmin pasti selamat kan? Dia sangat kuat, Kyu. Dia pasti selamat" ucapnya entah berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun atau dirinya sendiri._

_Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, matanya menatap kosong pada sebuah dinding di lorong itu. Ia seakan tidak mampu memaksa dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk berusaha menenangkan sosok yang kini menangis sambil memeluknya erat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk bersuara. Kyuhyun takut jika ia membuka mulutnya, ia tidak bisa menahan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga._

"_Dia akan selamat… Sungmin akan selamat" ucap Heechul terus menerus._

_Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun terus memanjatkan do'a untuk keselamatan kekasihnya. Sungmin orang yang sangat kuat. Ya… Sungmin-nya sangat kuat. Dia pasti bisa melalui semua ini dan kembali ke dalam pelukannya._

_Empat jam berlalu semenjak Sungmin memasuki ruang operasi tapi sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa operasi itu telah selesai. Lampu di atas pintu operasi masih menyala dengan sangat terang, satu-satunya pertanda bahwa operasi masih dilakukan._

_Lima jam, enam jam berlalu namun pintu ruang operasi masih tertutup dengan sangat rapat. Suara isakan sudah tidak terdengar lagi di lorong tempat Kyuhyun menunggu. Ibu Sungmin kini sudah terduduk lemas di samping suaminya yang masih berusaha untuk menegarkan dirinya sendiri. Heechul yang tadi menangis hebat kini terduduk di sampingnya, memanjatkan do'a bersama untuk keselamatan Sungmin._

_Tujuh jam berlalu, akhirnya pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi masih dengan pakaian operasinya. Bercak darah dapat terlihat di bagian depan pakaiannya dan Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa bercak darah itu adalah milik kekasih mungilnya._

"_Bagaimana?" pertanyaan ayah Kyuhyun tersebut mewakili Kyuhyun yang masih saja belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Kyuhyun menatap sang dokter dengan penuh harap. Berharap bahwa sang dokter membawa berita membahagiakan untuk mereka semua. Bibir Kyuhyun kembali bergerak memanjatkan do'a untuk keselamatan kekasih mungilnya._

_Dokter menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu satu per satu, "Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat, "Lukanya sangat parah, terutama di bagian kepala"_

_Ibu Sungmin kembali terisak keras memanggil nama putranya lagi dan lagi. Seakan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia ucapkan selain nama putranya._

_Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam. Menahan air mata yang seolah berlomba-lomba untuk mengalir dari matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya saat lagi-lagi ucapan Sungmin kembali terngiang di telinganya._

"_Kumohon selamatkan putraku" mohon ayah Sungmin pada sang dokter. "Apapun itu, kumohon lakukan untuk menyelamatkan putraku"_

"_Kami sudah melakukan segala hal yang kami bisa"_

_._

**The shattered pain will not bury love  
Once you cross the distance you will see real love**

_._

_Kyuhyun terduduk di samping kekasihnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kurus itu dan sesekali mengecupnya dalam. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu tapi kekasih mungilnya ini masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan kembali tersadar. Dokter yang menanganinya sudah angkat tangan dengan keadaan Sungmin. Mereka mengatakan bahwa saat ini, hanya alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel pada tubuh mungilnya lah yang menyokong Sungmin untuk tetap hidup dan para dokter sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. _

_Dokter-dokter itu sudah menyerah._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih. Kekasih mungilnya ini menjadi korban dari kebiadaban seseorang. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membunuh orang yang telah membuat kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini tapi… Kyuhyun paham, Sungmin pasti tidak akan senang jika melihat Kyuhyun menghabisi orang itu. Setidaknya kini pemabuk sialan itu sudah diurus oleh polisi dan Kyuhyun pasti akan terus menuntut untuk memberikannya hukuman yang sangat berat. Hukuman yang pantas sesuai dengan apa yang telah pemabuk itu perbuat kepada kekasih mungilnya._

_Kyuhyun menatap wajah damai kekasihnya dan mengecup keningnya dalam, "Kau harus berjuang sayang" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Ming. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Kau orang yang kuat, baby. Kau pasti bisa melalui ini. Kau pasti bisa kembali tersadar dari tidurmu, sayang. Selama apapun, aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu sayang. Aku akan tetap disampingmu apapun yang terjadi"_

_**CKLEK**_

_Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan perlahan. Genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin mengerat saat ia melihat kedua orang tua Sungmin masuk bersama dengan beberapa orang dokter. Ibu Sungmin terisak dalam pelukan suaminya yang berusaha keras untuk tetap tegar._

"_Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Perasaannya tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa orang-orang ini akan melakukan hal buruk pada kekasihnya. Ia berjalan mundur hingga kakinya membentur sisi tempat tidur Sungmin dan menghalangi tubuh mungil itu dari orang-orang di hadapannya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah…" ucap ayah Sungmin pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat air mata mendesak keluar dari kedua matanya, "Kami… Kami memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sungmin" lanjutnya hati-hati._

_Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras saat mendengar ucapan ayah Sungmin, tangan kirinya terkepal seolah menahan amarah yang kini menyeruak keluar, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin. _

"_Kami memutuskan untuk menghentikan penderitaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah…"_

_Kyuhyun menatap tajam semua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang kini semakin membuncah setelah mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya. "Kalian menyerah begitu saja" ucapnya sinis, "Sungmin orang yang kuat. Ia masih bertahan dan memperjuangkan hidupnya sedangkan kalian menyerah dan memilih untuk menghentikan penderitaannya kalian bilang?!" bentaknya penuh amarah, "Itu sama saja kalian menginginkannya mati sekarang juga!"_

_Ibu Sungmin kembali terisak dengan sangat keras. _

_Ayah Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dari awal membuat keputusan ini, ia sudah tahu bahwa akan sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk melakukannya. Kyuhyun pasti akan menentang keras keputusannya ini. "Kyuhyun-ah…" ucapnya lirih, "Kami sudah tidak memiliki apapun untuk––"_

"_Jika yang kalian permasalahkan adalah uang, aku yang akan menanggungnya!" bentaknya memotong ucapan ayah Sungmin. "Kalian tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi! Aku yang akan menanggung semua pengobatan Sungmin hingga ia sembuh!"_

"_Kau hanya seorang bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Kini giliran ayah Sungmin yang menaikkan suaranya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat tajam seolah ingin menguliti pemuda yang berada di hadapannya kini, "Menanggung pengobatannya, huh? Darimana kau memiliki uang sebanyak itu?! kita bahkan tidak pernah tahu kapan Sungmin akan sadar dari komanya!" bentaknya, "Semua dokter sudah angkat tangan dengan kondisi Sungmin. Ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan!"_

"_Shut up!" nafas Kyuhyun terengah. Matanya kembali menatap tajam semua orang yang masih berada di depan pintu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lebih erat, seolah meminta kekuatan dari kekasih manisnya itu, "Jika paman dan bibi sudah tidak mau mengurusnya, silahkan. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Jika paman dan bibi sudah menyerah, silahkan. Tapi aku dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah menyerah. Sungmin pasti sembuh. Aku yakin itu"_

"_Jangan egois, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya menambah penderitaan Sungmin dengan mempertahankannya. Ini semua demi kebaikan putraku!"_

"_Paman dan bibi yang egois!" balasnya lebih tajam, "Kalian menyerah disaat Sungmin masih berjuang untuk kesembuhannya. Sudah kubilang jika paman dan bibi memang sudah tidak mau mengurus Sungmin, biar aku yang melakukannya. Aku akan menaggung seluruh biaya pengobatannya!"_

"_Kau…" ucap ayah Sungmin penuh amarah. Ia menatap beberapa dokter yang masih berdiri disampingnya dengan nafas memburu, "Lakukan!" perintahnya._

_Kyuhyun yang memahami perintah ayah Sungmin segera menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghalangi tubuh Sungmin dari dokter-dokter itu. Ia meremas tangan kurus Sungmin dan menarik nafas panjang, "Berhenti di tempat kalian" ucapnya dingin._

"_Cho Kyuhyun! Kau––"_

"_Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin sekarang. Jika kukatakan tidak, maka kalian tidak boleh membantahnya"_

"_Aku ayahnya! Aku yang berhak memutuskan apapun untuk kebaikan putraku!"_

"_Kebaikan putramu, huh?" ucapnya sinis. Ia menatap tajam ayah Sungmin yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya, "Anda sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan putra anda. Anda sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan perjuangan putra anda. Anda sendiri yang memutuskan bahwa putra anda sudah mati. Tapi aku tidak" ucapnya penuh penekanan, "Kekasihku masih berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Kekasihku masih berjuang untuk terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan aku akan selalu menunggu hingga perjuangannya berhasil" lanjutnya, "Mulai sekarang, Sungmin adalah tanggung jawabku dan aku berhak memutuskan untuk terus memperjuangkan hidupnya"_

"_Kau gila!"_

_Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sinis setelah mendengar ucapan ayah Sungmin sebelum kembali menatapnya dingin, "Jika anda sudah tidak ada urusan disini, silahkan anda pergi dari ruangan ini" ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sungmin._

"_Pastikan untuk menguburkannya dengan layak jika kau menyerah"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah"_

_**BLAM**_

_Kyuhyun membiarkan semua pertahanannya runtuh saat pintu ruangan tertutup dengan cukup keras. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Sungmin dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Senyum kecil dapat terlihat menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Aku berhasil, Ming" lirihnya. Sebelah tangannya menggapai kepala Sungmin dan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh cinta, "Aku berhasil bertahan sayang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "Kau masih berjuang kan, Ming?"_

_Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan semua rasa lelahnya untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi. Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah letihnya saat ia mengingat bahwa ia sudah bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas Sungmin. Ucapan Sungmin kembali terngiang dalam benaknya._

'_Aku ingin hidup, Kyu'_

'Kau akan hidup, Ming. Aku akan terus bertahan hingga kau berhasil memperjuangkan hidupmu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk membuka matamu, sayang'

_._

**After you wake up from dreaming, remember that I'm holding you in my arms  
Accompanying you with the warmth of love**

_._

_Kyuhyun berjuang keras untuk terus membantu Sungmin memperjuangkan hidupnya. Biaya pengobatan Sungmin yang menghabiskan ratusan juta menuntut Kyuhyun untuk berhenti berkuliah. Pria 21 tahun itu pergi kesana kemari untuk mencari tempat yang bersedia menerimanya bekerja namun, hanya dengan ijazah SMA yang dibawanya membuat Kyuhyun sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar. Gajinya setiap bulan hanya cukup untuk membayar sedikit biaya pengobatan kekasihnya itu._

_Tanpa tersisa. _

_Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat kekasihnya dengan wajah yang sedikit di tekuk. Ia berusaha tersenyum bahagia saat matanya menangkap wajah Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Letih bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari kedua matanya, ia baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Tangan kirinya meremas erat sebuah kertas yang diberikan oleh salah satu perawat sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang rawat Sungmin._

_Tagihan rumah sakit._

_Dan jumlahnya pun sangat tidak sedikit._

_Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium kening kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kurus Sungmin, "Selamat malam, Min. Aku pulang sayang. Kau tidur pulas sekali" ujarnya sambil kembali mencium kening Sungmin dalam. Ia meletakkan kertas tagihan di atas nakas dan menyimpan tas gendongnya di samping tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati, bagaimanapun di dalam tas itu berisi pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan setelah ini._

_Ya._

_Ia sangat berusaha keras mencari uang untuk pengobatan Sungmin. Siang hari, Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah café dan malamnya ia membantu temannya untuk mendesain sebuah game komputer. Awalnya Kyuhyun ragu untuk menerima tawaran temannya itu, bagaimanapun juga ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin pada malam hari namun saat temannya memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia bisa melakukannya dimanapun ia berada, Kyuhyun langsung menerima tawaran itu. Apalagi setelah tahu berapa banyak uang yang bisa ia dapatkan jika game buatan mereka diterima di salah satu perusahaan game di Seoul._

_Sangat cukup untuk membayar semua biaya pengobatan Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun bisa membayar semuanya _jika nanti_ game-nya diterima oleh perusahaan itu, tapi sekarang… Kyuhyun menatap kertas yang baru saja diletakannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pihak rumah sakit sudah memperingatkannya untuk segera membayar biaya pengobatan Sungmin jika ia masih ingin mempertahankan kekasihnya. Darimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang ratusan juta won dalam 2 hari? Gajinya sebagai pelayan café saja hanya berkisar hingga ratusan ribu won saja, lalu darimana ia bisa mendapatkan sisanya?_

_Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Semuanya begitu berat untuk ia tanggung seorang diri. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan kembali menatap wajah damai Sungmin. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ia mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan sang kekasih. _'Aku harus terus berjuang' _ucapnya dalam hati, _'Demi Sungmin, aku harus terus berjuang dengan sangat keras'

_Ia kembali mengecup kening Sungmin dan membelai kekasihnya, "Aku akan terus berjuang keras, Ming. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sayang. Kau juga harus terus berjuang untuk kembali padaku, okay?" ia kembali tersenyum dan meremas pelan tangan kecil Sungmin, "Aku mandi dulu okay? Badanku terasa sangat lengket karena keringat. Kau tidak terganggu dengan bau tubuhku, Ming?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Sungmin tidak percaya, "Well, berarti badanku tidak begitu bau" ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah Ming, aku akan tetap mandi" ucapnya seakan sedang menerima protes dari kekasihnya itu. "Jangan terlalu merindukanku saat aku sedang mandi hm" ia mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas sebelum pergi menuju kamar mandi._

_30 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia tidak terlalu kaget saat ia melihat seseorang kini telah duduk di samping tempat tidur kekasihnya. Orang itu memang selalu datang setiap malam, menemani dirinya untuk menjaga Sungmin atau membantunya dalam mendesain game yang sedang dibuatnya. "Hyung" sapanya sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah orang itu, "Kapan kau datang?"_

"_Baru saja" ucapnya singkat. Pria cantik itu menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya dengan sangat keras, "Kyu…" bisiknya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengambil laptop dari dalam tas gendongnya._

"_Hm"_

_Heechul menatap kertas yang ia genggam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, "Tagihannya sudah keluar ya?" tanyanya perlahan._

_Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Ia menatap wajah hyung-nya kemudian beralih kepada kertas tagihan yang kini sudah berada di tangan hyung-nya itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Ya" jawabnya singkat._

"_Hyung sudah mendengar dari perawat tadi" ucap Heechul pelan, "Hanya dua hari, huh?" bisiknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping adik sepupunya itu, "Sudah ada uangnya?" tanyanya lagi._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum" jawabnya, "Tapi hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan uang itu"_

_Heechul menarik nafas dalam dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Kejadian ini telah mengubah Kyuhyun 180 derajat. Adik sepupunya yang dulu sangat jahil dan egois kini menjelma menjadi sosok pekerja keras dan penuh dengan tanggung jawab. Adiknya yang dulu selalu beradu argumen dengannya kini menjadi lebih pendiam. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak pernah membicarakan persaingan konyol mereka lagi. Walaupun Heechul senang dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun sekarang tapi… ia juga sangat merindukan Kyuhyun yang jahil dan cerewet. _

"_Hyung…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Heechul yang kini bergetar. Ia juga bisa merasakan bahunya basah dan ia sangat yakin, hyung-nya ini pasti sedang menangis sekarang. "Aku pasti bisa melunasi semuanya"_

"_Bodoh" bisiknya di sela tangisnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan memukul belakang kepala adik sepupunya, "Kenapa berjuang sendiri?" tanyanya, "Kau masih memiliki hyung disini tapi kenapa kau menanggung semua ini sendirian. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Kau memang anak yang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh…"_

_Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat ia merasakan air mata mulai mendesak keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia balas memeluk tubuh ramping hyung-nya itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Heechul, "Aku tidak ingin membebani hyung" lirihnya._

"_Bodoh!" seru Heechul sambil kembali memukul belakang kepala Kyuhyun perlahan dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau akan membebaniku huh? Tidak ada. Kau berusaha keras untuk memperjuangkan hidup Sungminnie sendiri tanpa memberitahuku tentang semua ini. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang menyanyanginya? Aku juga menyanyangi Sungmin seperti adikku sendiri. Aku juga tidak ingin melepasnya" bisiknya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah adik sepupunya yang semakin kurus, "Hyung akan membantumu membayar semuanya"_

_Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat ia melihat kesungguhan hyung-nya. "Tapi hyung… aku tidak mungkin memintamu mengeluarkan ratusan juta won untuk membantuku. Aku sudah memilih untuk bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin dan aku tidak––"_

_Pukulan di kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehannya. Ia menatap Heechul yang kini menatapnya tajam, "Bodoh" bisiknya lagi, "Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak yang harus kukeluarkan agar Sungminnie bisa kembali sembuh" ucapnya lagi-lagi memukul kepala Kyuhyun._

"_Tapi hyung aku…"_

_Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ia paham bahwa adik sepupunya ini merasa tidak enak meminta uang yang begitu banyak padanya. Belum lagi dengan biaya pengobatan Sungmin selanjutnya yang Heechul yakin tidak kalah banyaknya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun sehingga kini ia bisa langsung menatap mata lelah adiknya itu. "Baiklah" ucapnya, "Hyung hanya akan meminjamkan uang itu padamu. Kau boleh mencicilnya pelan-pelan tapi hyung akan tetap membayar tagihan ini!" jawabnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang masih memegang kertas tagihan rumah sakit._

"_Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang sekali lagi mendesak untuk keluar. "Terima kasih" lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya._

_Heechul hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini mulai bergetar, "Menangislah bodoh" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung adiknya yang kini menangis dalam pelukannya. Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun. _'Tuhan tidak tidur, percayalah itu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti perjuangan kalian akan membuahkan hasil yang manis untuk kalian berdua. Teruslah berjuang Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah… hingga nanti kalian mendapatkan hasil dari perjuangan keras kalian, aku akan selalu berada di belakang kalian berdua'

**.**

**Happiness is in my embrace and your dependence on me  
Breathing is closing my eyes, feeling the helplessness that stays motionless**

**.**

Hampir 3 tahun setelah kejadian malam itu.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Ia juga sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang sangat cukup untuk membayar semua biaya pengobatan Sungmin.

10 bulan setelah kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan temannya berhasil membuat sebuah game komputer yang mereka dambakan. Game yang mereka buat diterima di sebuah perusahaan game terkenal di Korea Selatan dan sangat digemari oleh para pecinta game.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun dan temannya diajak bekerjasama untuk membuat game keluaran perusahaan game tersebut. Selain mendapatkan gaji dari perusahaan, mereka bahkan mendapatkan royalti dari semua game yang mereka buat. Dengan semua uang yang didapatnya, Kyuhyun dapat membeli sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah untuk tempatnya dan Sungmin tinggal suatu saat nanti.

Ia juga sudah membayar lunas semua hutangnya pada Heechul dan ia tidak perlu membebani hyung-nya dengan tagihan rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ya… walaupun Heechul masih bersikeras untuk memberikan beberapa puluh juta won untuk biaya pengobatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terpaksa menerimanya karena hyung-nya itu mengancam untuk merebut Sungmin jika Kyuhyun tidak menerimanya.

Hidup Kyuhyun sudah banyak berubah sejak saat itu.

Kecuali kekasih manisnya yang masih betah di alam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun menyimpan sebuah baskom yang sudah diisi air dengan sangat perlahan di atas nakas. Ia mencelupkan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya, "Waktunya mandi, Ming~" ia membuka pakaian Sungmin dengan perlahan. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mulai mengelap badan Sungmin dengan handuk kecil yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam air. Ia mengelap seluruh tubuh kekasihnya dengan sangat telaten. Ia bahkan mengelap wajah Sungmin dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha keras untuk tidak melepaskan alat-alat yang menopang hidup kekasih mungilnya. Setelah semuanya beres, Kyuhyun kembali memakaikan pakaian rumah sakit pada Sungmin. "Sekarang kau sudah wangi sayang" celotehnya sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat. "Ming…" bisiknya. Ia mengelus-elus punggung tangan Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, "Heechul-hyung memintaku menemaninya pergi ke Incheon lusa. Mungkin kami akan menginap selama 2 hari disana. Awalnya aku tidak ingin ikut karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Ming. Tapi…" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dan mengelus rambutnya lembut, "Heechul-hyung bilang ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang disana dan orang itu tertarik pada Heechul-hyung sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat ia mengingat wajah panik Heechul yang memintanya untuk pergi bersama dengannya. "Ya… kau benar, Ming. Heechul-hyung memintaku pergi hanya untuk menjadi bodyguard-nya saja" lanjutnya sambil terus terkekeh.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin perlahan dan menciumnya dalam, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tinggal sebentar?" tanyanya sambil terus menatap wajah Sungmin, "Hanya sebentar saja, Ming. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali secepat kilat" Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan mencium kening Sungmin dalam, "I love you, Ming" bisiknya.

**DRRRT DRRRT**

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di atas nakas dan menghela nafas panjang saat ia melihat sebuah nama yang terlintas di layar ponselnya itu.

Heechul-hyung.

"Hallo hyung" sapanya malas.

"**Bagaimana?" **Tanya Heechul dari seberang telepon. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar kepanikan Heechul saat menanyakan kesediannya, **"Kau mau menemaniku kan, Kyu?"**

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin kemudian berjalan menuju jendela yang memisahkan ruang rawat kekasihnya dengan taman rumah sakit, "Bagaimana ya?" jawabnya menggantung.

"**Kumohon Kyu, temani hyung-mu ini"** mohon Heechul. Suara Heechul barusan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Hey… ia masih ingin telinganya berfungsi dengan normal. Heechul bisa saja berteriak-teriak di telinganya jika ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menertawakannya sekarang. **"Pria ini tidak henti-hentinya meneleponku, Kyu. Mengerikan sekali. Kau ingin hyung-mu ini pulang dengan tidak selamat?"**

Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Tingkah Heechul sekarang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kalau sepupunya itu bahkan berusia jauh lebih tua daripada dirinya. "Lagipula untuk apa kau menemui orang itu kalau kau sendiri takut dengannya. Aneh"

"**Dia partner bisnisku yang baru, Kyu. Awalnya aku juga tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya tapi proyek yang dia berikan sangat bagus dan aku yakin jika proyek ini berhasil maka perusahaan bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat besar"**

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul, "Baiklah" jawabnya singkat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk kembali duduk menemani kekasih mungilnya, "Aku aka––"

**TAK**

Kyuhyun tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pun kini sudah jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan Heechul yang memanggil namanya terus menerus. Mata Kyuhyun hanya terfokus pada sosok sang kekasih yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun, mata yang selama ini terpejam kini mulai terbuka secara perlahan, menampilkan keindahan mata foxy yang selama ini Kyuhyun rindukan.

"M-Ming" ucap Kyuhyun di sela keterkejutannya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sang kekasih dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, "Ming, sayang, kau bisa mendengarku?" nafas Kyuhyun tercekat saat mata sayu itu melirik ke arahnya, sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Oh Ming…" Ia menghapus air mata tersebut dan mencium kening Sungmin untuk ke sekian kalinya hari itu.

"Terima kasih Tuhan"

**.**

**To make you believe that in the future we will be together  
Never to be separated**

**Kissing my love  
Remember love's soliloquy  
I love you forever, I will not leave you**

* * *

**END  
**

* * *

Song Lyrics: Zhang Liyin - Agape

credit to the translator


	2. Calendula

Karena banyak banget yang minta sequel dari Agape, maka kali ini aku datang membawa sequelnya ^^

Buat yang kemaren nagih-nagih sequel, nih udah aku bikin.

Sekarang aku minta review kalian semua kekekekeke *bercanda*

Kemaren ada yang nanyain tentang MV Agape-nya Zhang Liyin, iya MV itu yang dibintangin sama Tao dan Victoria. Yang belum liat, coba liat deh... keren banget dan pasti terharu sama perjuangan ibunya.

Buat yang minta Kyumin moment, di chapter ini sangat banyaaaaaak Kyumin moment-nya kekeke

Selamat membaca readers semua~~

Jangan lupa review-nya yaaa... ucapan tadi itu bukan bercanda loh :p

Enjoy the fic~~

* * *

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**True Love **

-CALENDULA-

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**.**

**.**

**Morning comes**

**A colorless wind is blowing**

**In this big world**

**You are my light**

**. **

Heechul melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Rasa cemas melanda hatinya setelah Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang membuat seorang Kim Heechul sangat panik seperti ini. Suara Kyuhyun yang memanggil nama Sungmin membuat jantung Heechul seakan lepas dari tempatnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?

Kenapa Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin seperti itu?

Heechul sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan perasaannya selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Semua pikiran negatif berkecamuk di benaknya. Walaupun Heechul selalu berpikir optimis bahwa suatu hari nanti pria manis itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya tapi Heechul juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia pernah berpikir untuk menyerah... untuk melepaskan Sungmin. Namun, saat ia mengingat kesungguhan Kyuhyun dan keinginan Sungmin untuk hidup, Heechul kembali menghilangkan semua pikiran negatifnya.

Tapi sekarang... pikiran-pikiran itu kembali memenuhi benaknya. Heechul takut... ia sangat takut jika Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyerah terhadap semua ini. Ia takut jika pria manis itu sudah merasa terlalu lelah untuk berjuang. Heechul tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun jika Sungmin menyerah.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menenangkan adik lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

Adiknya itu terlalu mencintai Sungmin.

Mereka berdua sangat mencintai Sungmin hingga berjuang sejauh ini.

Heechul mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah sakit dan melempar kunci mobilnya kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri disana. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika orang itu membawa pergi mobil yang sangat ia sayangi.

Heechul sama sekali tidak peduli!

Prioritas utamanya sekarang ini adalah bertemu Kyuhyun dam memastikan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Heechul terus menerus memencet tombol lift yang tidak kunjung terbuka, sama sekali menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia mendesis cukup keras, entah mengapa menunggu pintu lift terbuka saat ini terasa begitu lama. Heechul bahkan mengutuk pemilik rumah sakit karena hanya menyediakan dua buah lift di dekat pintu masuk.

"Akhirnya!" serunya kesal. Dengan berbagai umpatan yang terlintas di benaknya, Heechul memasuki lift tersebut. Ia segera memencet angka tujuannya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu lift.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Heechul tiba di lantai 3. Ia kembali berlari menuju ruang rawat Sungmin kemudian membuka pintu tak berdosa itu dengan sekali dorong.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriaknya sesaat setelah mendobrak pintu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat ia melihat beberapa orang dokter mengelilingi ranjang Sungmin, "Apa yang-"

Tubuh Heechul membeku.

Paru-parunya seakan menolak oksigen yang hendak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan, air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya saat Heechul melihat sepasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Sepasang mata yang selama tiga tahun ini tertutup dengan sangat rapat kini menatap dirinya.  
Kedua mata itu terlihat lelah tapi Heechul dapat melihat binar kehidupan di mata foxy itu.

"S-Sungminnie..." bisiknya tidak percaya. Heechul bahkan tidak berani mengedipkan kedua matanya saat ini. Ia takut... ia takut jika semua ini hanya mimpinya belaka.

Tapi... semua ini nyata.

Mata itu benar-benar terbuka.

Air mata kini mengalir bebas di pipinya saat ia melihat bibir mungil itu sedikit bergerak, berusaha untuk membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kaki Heechul melemah. Ia terduduk di tempatnya dan menangis keras, mengeluarkan beban emosi yang selama ini ia tanggung.

Heechul mencengram erat kemeja Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Kyuhyun menangis.

Heechul bisa merasakannya.

Mereka berdua saling memeluk dengan sangat erat dan menangis bahagia.

Bahagia karena saat ini, Sungmin telah kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Berhenti menangis, hyung. Mukamu terlihat sangat jelek" ejek Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat. Adiknya kini sedang menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir bebas.

"Yah!" serunya dengan suara serak, "Kau juga jelek bodoh!" balasnya sambil menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

Suara tawa membahana di ruangan itu. Heechul dan Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tertawa dengan sangat lepas hari ini. Dengan cepat, mereka menghapus sisa air mata mereka sebelum menghampiri tempat tidur Sungmin. Keduanya segera menggenggam tangan kurus itu dengan erat, tersenyum pada pria manis yang kini menatap mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dokter memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya. Perasaan khawatir menyelimuti dirinya saat sang dokter mencatat sesuatu sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Sungmin baik-baik saja kan, Dokter Oh?"

Dokter Oh memandang Sungmin sesaat sebelum menatap Kyuhyun. Senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya membuat merasa Kyuhyun sedikit lega.

Dokter Oh Sehun.

Kyuhyun sangat, sangat berterima kasih pada dokter di hadapannya ini. Dokter yang masih sangat muda dan memiliki rasa optimis yang sangat tinggi. Ia bersedia untuk berjuang bersama mereka saat semua dokter sudah menyerah dengan keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tidak ada dirinya. Mungkin pergi ke belahan dunia yang lain untuk mencari dokter yang mau berjuang bersama dengan mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir" jawabnya, "Kondisinya sangat baik bagi orang yang baru tersadar setelah koma selama 3 tahun. Sungmin memang masih harus melakukan beberapa _check-up_ untuk memastikan semuanya tapi dapat kupastikan kalau lukanya sudah sembuh dengan sangat baik. Perkembangannya pun terus membaik tiap harinya. Ya... _check-up_ ini hanya untuk membuktikan ucapanku saja"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia menatap Sungmin kemudian mengecup keningnya perlahan. Menikmati sentuhan bibirnya dan kening kekasihnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja sayang" bisiknya lembut. Bibir Sungmin kembali bergerak membentuk senyum kecil, seakan mengamini ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Tapi..."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat ia mendengar suara Dokter Oh. Ia meremas lembut tangan Sungmin dan memandang gugup dokter di hadapannya, "Tapi?"

"Karena Sungmin berada dalam kondisi koma selama 3 tahun, hal itu membuat otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Untuk saat ini ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya ataupun berbicara tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dengan fisioterapi kondisinya bisa kembali lagi seperti semula" jelas Dokter Oh. Dokter itu memegang pundak Kyuhyun kemudian menepuknya, "Perjuangan kalian masih belum berakhir, Kyuhyun-ah. Sungmin masih sangat membutuhkan dirimu untuk berjuang bersamanya"

Kyuhyun menatap Dokter Oh yang masih memegang pundaknya kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Dokter Oh. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam, ia bisa melihat bahwa Sungmin pun memintanya untuk kembali berjuang bersamanya. Berjuang hingga mereka bisa menjadi pemenang dari pertarungan ini. Kyuhyun kembali mencium kening Sungmin dalam, tangannya menggenggam tangan kurus Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Ming. Ayo kita berjuang bersama sayang"

**.**

**The second that passes by is an eternity**

**To be able to meet with you**

**I was born just for that**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus berada di samping Sungmin, duduk di sisi tempat tidur sang kekasih dan menggenggam tangan kurus itu dengan erat. Mata foxy milik kekasihnya kini terpejam, menyembunyikan keindahan manik coklat itu di balik kelopak matanya. Tubuh Sungmin yang masih sangat lemah membuatnya harus banyak beristirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut hitam kekasihnya dengan sangat lembut. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Akhirnya setelah selama ini berjuang dengan sangat keras, mempertahankan keyakinannya atas kesembuhan Sungmin setiap harinya. Akhirnya... Kekasihnya itu kembali terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, membuktikan pada semua orang yang selama ini meragukan kesembuhannya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, walaupun perjuangan mereka masih sangat panjang tetapi Kyuhyun yakin, mereka pasti bisa melalui ini semua.

"Hyung..." ujar Kyuhyun. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Heechul yang terduduk di sofa kamar. Hyung-nya itu bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal dan menunggu Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun tahu, hyung-nya pasti ingin memastikan lagi bahwa Sungmin telah sadar dari komanya... Bahwa Sungmin sudah kembali di tengah-tengah mereka lagi.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu lusa" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin lembut, "Aku ingin menemaninya disini"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar helaan nafas Heechul dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Apalagi saat membayangkan nasib hyung-nya nanti. Heechul pasti akan sangat kerepotan menghadapi pria itu tanpa dirinya, "Aku juga tak akan pergi" ujar Heechul santai.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia menatap Heechu tak percaya. Kyuhyun sangat mengetahui seberapa penting proyek ini untuk kelangsungan karir hyung-nya. Semengerikan itu kah pria yang menjadi partner-nya saat ini sehingga membuat Heechul tidak jadi menghadiri rapat yang sudah mereka rencanakan setelah tahu bahwa ia akan pergi sendiri. "Apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku bilang aku tak jadi pergi" jawab Heechul. Pria itu beberapa kali memainkan ponselnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan, "Aku sudah menyuruh temanku menggantikanku pergi kesana. Aku juga ingin menemani Sungmin disini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandang wajah Heechul dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Bilang saja kau takut, hyung. Kau takut kan jika pria itu terus mengganggumu kalau aku tidak pergi kesana bersamamu"

Heechul mendecih. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Guratan merah yang kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya membuktikan kalau dugaan Kyuhyun tepat 100%. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tawanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Heechul begitu takut untuk bertemu dengan pria itu seorang diri. Apalagi wajah hyung-nya saat ini terlihat sangat lucu di mata Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Yah!" seru Heechul marah. Mukanya memerah menahan malu juga marah. Pria cantik itu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa lepas kemudian menjitak kepalanya keras.

"Sakit hyung!"

"Kau berani menghina Kim Heechul?! Yah!" seru Heechul marah. Pria cantik itu kini memberikan jitakan-jitakan terbaiknya di kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yah hyung! Jangan berteriak! Dan berhenti memukul kepalaku!" teriaknya sebal. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungi kepalanya dari jitakan hyung-nya itu.

"Kau yang mulai duluan bodoh! Kau kira aku ini apa hah?! Dasar magnae bo-"

Suara erangan kecil menghentikan perselisihan mereka. Kedua pria itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pria manis yang sedang membuka matanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul tajam. Namun, tatapan itu dibalas dengan sangat sengit oleh seorang Kim Heechul. Kedua pria itu saling menyalahkan atas kegaduhan yang menyebabkan Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Maafkan kami, ne Sungminnie" bisik Heechul pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menatap mata yang kini memandangnya, "Pacarmu yang bodoh itu menggangguku jadi..."

Suara kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin membuat keduanya terpukau. Bibir manis Sungmin bergerak kecil dan membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

Sungmin tertawa.

Walaupun yang terdengar hanya suara helaan nafasnya tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya mereka tahu bahwa pria manis ini kini sedang tertawa.

Menertawakan tingkah konyol mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul kembali berpandangan sebelum keduanya tertawa keras.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin dan membelai rambutnya dengan sangat lembut, "Kami senang jika kau juga senang sayang. Aku rela Heechul-hyung menjitak kepalaku terus menerus jika itu bisa membuatmu senang baby"

"Brrr!" seru Heechul bergidik ngeri. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau kerasukan setan apa?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tajam. Perlahan, sebuah seringaian mengerikan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia meremas tangan Sungmin lalu mengecup keningnya dalam. "Aku rela kerasukan setan apapun asal kau bahagia, Ming"

"Yah! Setan mengerikan! Keluar dari tubuh adik bodohku!" teriak Heechul heboh. Ia memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi berusaha keras untuk menghindari 'amukan' hyung-nya.

Sementara Sungmin, pria manis itu kembali tertawa dengan caranya sendiri. Heechul dan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dahulu. Sangat sama. Masih sepasang kakak beradik yang konyol dan cerewet. Mereka berdua juga masih sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

Sungmin sangat bahagia.

Ia sangat bersyukur masih bisa melihat pertengkaran konyol adik-kakak itu.

Walaupun tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Walaupun tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Tapi Sungmin percaya. Kedua orang di hadapannya ini pasti mau berjuang bersama dengannya. Berjuang hingga Sungmin bisa tertawa dan bercanda lagi bersama dengan mereka.

Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan malaikat terbaik-Nya untuk berada di sisinya.

**.**

**Thank you**

**I'm haven't yet conveyed everything**

**I'm happy**

**I want to fall in your arms and wither**

**.**

Fisioterapi Sungmin dimulai keesokan harinya. Dokter Oh memperkenalkan seorang dokter ahli dalam bidang fisioterapi kepada mereka hari itu.

Dokter Lu Han.

Dokter asal Cina yang sedang bertugas di Korea Selatan.

Hari itu, Dokter Lu tidak langsung memulai terapinya. Ia bersama dengan Dokter Oh kembali memeriksa kondisi Sungmin untuk menentukan jenis terapi apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan. Hati Kyuhyun sedikit merasa sakit saat Dokter Lu menjelaskan bahwa sebagian besar otot di tubuh Sungmin kaku dan tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Namun, Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya di depan Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya merasa pesimis setelah melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Dokter Lu saat ia melihat kilasan keraguan di mata Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan pria manis itu bahwa memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Walaupun akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama bagi Sungmin-ssi untuk kembali ke kondisi semula tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, saya dan Dokter Oh akan selalu memantau perkembangan Sungmin-ssi. Selain itu, kita juga akan melakukan terapi secara bertahap. Untuk besok, saya akan jadwalkan terapi pijat untuk Sungmin-ssi"

Dokter Lu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun dan kembali tersenyum, "Kita harus optimis dengan kesembuhan Sungmin-ssi. Saya yakin jika kita terus berpikir positif, tubuh kita juga akan merespon dengan sangat baik. Jadi, Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi harus tetap berkeyakinan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Ia menatap Sungmin dan meremas lembut tangan mungil kekasihnya. Ucapan Dokter Lu sangat benar. Semua ini tergantung pada keyakinan mereka berdua. Kesembuhan Sungmin kini berada di tangan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun harus berjuang bersama Sungmin demi kesembuhan kekasih mungilnya itu. Mereka harus saling menjaga dan saling menguatkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Dibawanya tangan Sungmin menuju bibirnya dan mengecupnya dalam. "Kau tenang saja baby, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu"

Pria manis di hadapannya hanya mengedipkan matanya perlahan. Bibirnya kembali ditarik menjadi senyum tipis saat matanya kembali beradu dengan manik coklat kekasihnya. _'Ya Kyunie... Aku mempercayaimu'_.

Seperti yang diucapkannya hari itu, keesokan harinya Dokter Lu datang ke kamar rawat Sungmin hanya dengan membawa satu botol lotion. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin dan menyapanya lembut. "Anggap saja Sungmin-ssi sedang berada di salon untuk pijat ne?" ujarnya sambil tertawa sebelum memulai proses terapinya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan sangat seksama bagaimana dokter manis itu melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia juga mencatat bagian-bagian mana saja yang harus di pijat dan bagaimana cara melakukannya. Kyuhyun juga mencatat penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Dokter Lu mengenai proses pijat yang sedang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun yang biasanya sangat cerewet hari itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan pekerjaan Dokter Lu dengan sangat serius.

"Kyuhyun-ssi juga boleh mencobanya nanti. Tapi mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan akan saya perlihatkan caranya terlebih dahulu karena walaupun terlihat mudah, terapi pijat dalam proses fisioterapi sangat berbeda dengan pijat biasanya"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Berdasarkan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, pijatan yang Dokter Lu lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan pijatan yang biasa ia lihat. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

Dokter Lu kembali tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. "Sangat berbeda" jawabnya. "Akan sangat fatal jika kita memijat di bagian yang salah"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut. Ia tidak mau melakukan terapi pijat pada Sungmin jika akan berakibat fatal untuk kekasihnya. Saking sibuknya dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kedua pria manis di depannya yang kini saling menatap, seolah keduanya sedang berbicara lewat tatapan mata mereka.

Dokter Lu tertawa.

Sungmin menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis tipis.

Pria manis itu juga tertawa dengan caranya sendiri.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia hanya menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Wajahya ditekuk saat ia memandang kekasihnya dan Dokter Lu secara bergantian. _'Apa yang lucu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tenang saja Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Dokter Lu setelah ia berhasil mengontrol tawanya, "Hal itu hanya berlaku untuk keadaan-keadaan tertentu saja. Sungmin-ssi melakukan terapi pijat hanya untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku saja"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi dengan sangat baik. _'Keadaan tertentu huh? Maksudnya keadaan Sungmin bukan...'_ Kyuhyun menatap sang dokter sebal. Ia kemudian menatap Sungmin yang masih 'menertawakannya' sebelum kembali menatap tajam dokter yang masih memijat tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sungmin-ssi yang menyuruhku melakukannya. Ia menyuruhku untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun-ssi karena Sungmin-ssi pikir Kyuhyun-ssi terlalu sibuk mencatat penjelasanku. Sungmin-ssi juga protes karena Kyuhyun-ssi bahkan tidak menggenggam tangannya karena terlalu sibuk mencatat"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya, membenarkan semua ucapan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Dokter Lu. Namun, Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Darimana Dokter Lu tahu keinginan Sungmin untuk menjahili dirinya.

"_Eye contact_, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Ah... Kyuhyun hampir melupakan hal itu. Kedua mata indah Sungmin memang memiliki kekuatannya sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahkan sering melakukannya. Mereka berdua sering berbicara hanya lewat tatapan mata mereka, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan ide untuk mengerjai Heechul.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia menarik kursi yang biasa ia duduki dan menempatkannya di sisi tempat tidur Sungmin. "Kau cemburu eh sayang?" tanyanya jahil. Sekilas, Kyuhyun bisa melihat guratan merah yang menghiasi wajah pucat Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menatap mata foxy Sungmin dalam, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Dokter Lu makanya aku tidak menggenggam tanganmu baby. Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika nanti Dokter Lu marah padaku hm"

**.**

**'Hey, what are you watching with those eyes?'**

**All we feel isn't something felt over and over**

**.**

Selain melakukan terapi pijat, Dokter Lu juga mengajarkan Sungmin untuk menggerakkan otot-otot wajahnya seperi mengerutkan kening, mengernyit, mengerucutkan bibir, dan bahkan membuka tutup mulut. Ia bilang, hal itu sangat penting untuk membantu Sungmin agar bisa kembali menggerakkan mulutnya dan berbicara.

"Fokus utama kita sekarang ini adalah membuat Sungmin-ssi bisa berbicara dan mengunyah makanannya" jelas Dokter Lu. Selama ini, pasokan nutrisi Sungmin masih sangat bergantung pada cairan infus yang mengalir ke tubuhnya.

Dokter Oh juga sempat mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa mereka juga sudah harus melaksanakan program diet untuk menambah berat badan Sungmin. Dengan hanya cairan infus saja tidak bisa menambah bobot tubuh Sungmin yang sangat jauh di bawah rata-rata untuk kembali ke berat badan semula.

43 kilogram.

Berat badan Sungmin sekarang bahkan hampir sama dengan berat badan anak lelaki yang berada di bangku sekolah menengah. Sangat jauh di bawah rata-rata untuk pria berusia 26 tahun dan mereka semua harus berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan bobot tubuh Sungmin yang 'menghilang' selama tiga tahun belakangan.

Setelah melakukan terapi selama tiga minggu, akhirnya Sungmin sudah bisa memakan makanan cair dan menggerakkan kaki serta tangannya. Ia juga bisa menggerakkan mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit walaupun ia masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan sangat jelas.

Seperti bayi yang baru saja belajar berbicara.

Namun Kyuhyun sangat yakin, kekasihnya pasti bisa melalui semuanya dengan sangat baik. Buktinya, ia sudah bisa memperlihatkan perkembangan yang sangat pesat selama tiga minggu terakhir.

Hari ini tepat satu bulan setelah Sungmin sadar dari komanya. Pria manis itu kini terlihat lebih sehat dan segar. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat. Dokter Oh juga sudah mencabut beberapa alat yang selama ini menempel di tubuh kurusnya.

Pagi itu, kegiatan mereka masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun akan duduk di samping tempat tidur Sungmin dan memperhatikan Dokter Lu yang sedang melakukan terapinya. Ia kini sedang menyuruh Sungmin untuk menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya, menampilkan beberapa ekspresi lucu yang mengundang tawa Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, perkembanganmu sudah sangat baik. Sekarang kita coba satu hal ne?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Walaupun ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tenaganya seakan habis sekaligus, Dokter Oh bilang hal itu mungkin karena Sungmin masih kekurangan nutrisi dalam tubuhnya, "Ne... Sungmin-ssi, bisa kau sebutkan nama kekasihmu?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Selama ini Dokter Lu belum pernah meminta Sungmin untuk berbicara. Kyuhyun memang sering mendengar Sungmin bergumam tapi ia belum pernah mendengar kekasihnya mengucapkan satu kata yang utuh.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lebih erat. Ia menatap Sungmin yang balas menatapnya, sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"..."

Tak ada yang Sungmin ucapkan dari bibir pink-nya selama beberapa saat. Pria manis itu hanya menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun, wajah kekasih yang sudah setia menunggu dan berjuang selama tiga tahun terakhir. Wajah kekasih yang sangat Sungmin cintai dalam hidupnya.

"...Kyuuuuhh"

Mata Kyuhyun memanas. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat lagi-lagi Sungmin menyebutkan namanya. Pria tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin melihat air mata yang kini mengalir di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia.

Setelah tiga tahun berjuang mempertahankan Sungmin akhirnya ia bisa mendengar Sungmin menyebut namanya lagi.

Suara Sungmin masih sama seperti yang Kyuhyun ingat. Walaupun masih terdengar serak tapi suara Sungmin terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Kyuhyun saat ini. "Panggil namaku lagi, Ming" bisik Kyuhyun parau. Kini ia menatap sang kekasih yang balas menatapnya dalam. Air mata kini mulai mengalir dari kedua mata foxy-nya.

Sungmin menangis.

Sama seperti dirinya, pria mungil itu kini menangis.

Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya sama sekali tidak menghapus senyum manis yang ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Senyum manis yang sangat, sangat Kyuhyun rindukan dalam hidupnya. "Kyuuuuhh..." bisiknya lagi.

"Lagi"

"Kyuuuuuuhhhh..."

"Lagi, Min"

Air mata Sungmin mengalir dengan deras. Pria manis itu kini terisak sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Hatinya perih saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan permintaannya lagi dan lagi. Sungmin tahu... Kekasihnya menyimpan rindu yang amat dalam untuk dirinya selama ini. Rindu yang selalu menggunung setiap harinya selama tiga tahun ini. "Kyuuuuhh..." bisik Sungmin di sela isak tangisnya.

Seluruh pertahanan Kyuhyun seakan runtuh. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan menghirup aroma manis kekasih mungilnya. "Ming… Sayang… Sungmin-ah…"

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia.

Ia sangat, sangat bahagia.

Setelah semua kerja keras yang ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan Sungmin, akhirnya... akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa kembali mendengar suara merdu Sungmin yang memanggil namanya... memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

Sungmin disisi lain, pria manis itu berusaha keras untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Sungmin ingin terus memeluk tubuh kekasihnya ini. Sungmin sadar, tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Kyuhyun bisa saja meninggalkan Sungmin dan mencari pasangan lain. Namun, kekasihnya ini selalu setia menggenggam tangannya... Kekasihnya ini memutuskan untuk terus mempertahankan Sungmin yang entah kapan akan tersadar dari komanya.

Sungmin paham, selama ini Kyuhyun harus berjuang sendiri. Kekasihnya itu pasti merasa kesepian disaat dirinya tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun pasti merasakan rindu yang sangat dalam sehingga ia bertindak seperti ini. Sungmin yakin... selama ini hati Kyuhyun pasti sangat sakit melihat dirinya tertidur tak berdaya.

Awalnya Sungmin sempat takut... Ia takut kehilangan pria ini. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun meninggalkan dirinya karena kondisinya yang sangat, sangat tidak berdaya. Sungmin takut... Ia takut untuk menghadapi semuanya. Sungmin takut jika ia tidak bisa sembuh secara total dan semua orang perlahan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin takut.

Sangat, sangat takut.

Tapi...

Selama Kyuhyun ada di sisinya. Selama kekasihnya ini bersedia untuk tetap bersamanya apapun yang terjadi. Sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli jika semua orang pergi meninggalkannya, ia tidak peduli jika nanti tubuhnya tidak bisa sembuh seperti semula.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli.

Asalkan Kyuhyun terus berada di sampingnya, Sungmin yakin ia bisa menghadapi semua ujian yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka.

Sungmin menutup matanya. Ia menikmati kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang kini memeluknya erat, menghirup aroma maskulin yang sangat Sungmin rindukan selama ini. Perlahan, Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha memberikan seluruh cinta kasih yang Kyuhyun rindukan selama ini. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta kasih yang ia rasakan untuk sang kekasih. _'Terima kasih Tuhan... Terima kasih...'_.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin bersyukur.

Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengirim Kyuhyun untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Saa...ranngg...haeeee"

**.**

**Reach out that hand... enough to break even loneliness**

**Even in the end, if you are here**

**I won't be scared**

**.**

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar pada Sungmin. Ia bahkan menceritakan mengenai penggemar Heechul yang terus saja menerornya, "Sangat lucu, Ming. Heechul-hyung benar-benar ketakutan! Pria itu tidak pernah berhenti mengiriminya pesan dan meneleponnya. Sialnya, Heechul-hyung harus bertemu dengan pria itu. Partner kerja dengan keuntungan yang sangat besar katanya. Untung saja aku berhasil membujuknya untuk tetap pergi. Ya… walaupun harus merelakan namaku yang dijual Heechul-hyung pada pria misterius itu. Hey! Pria itu bahkan meneleponku saat kau tidur, Ming. Dia bertanya apa aku benar-benar kekasih Heechul-hyung" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian kemarin siang. Ia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Heechul akan menggunakannya sebagai kekasih pria cantik itu, "Ya sudah, kujawab saja iya. Aku tidak ingin diamuk oleh Heechul-hyung saat ia pulang nanti. Kuharap kau tak keberatan Ming"

Sungmin tersenyum manis, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, "Tak.. a…pa…" bisiknya. Sungmin sangat paham. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Heechul memang sangat spesial. Kedua kakak beradik itu sering sekali bertengkar karena hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting, melakukan persaingan-persaingan konyol dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Namun dibalik itu semua, keduanya memiliki tali persaudaraan yang sangat kuat. Mereka selalu saling mendukung dan saling menolong walaupun dengan berbagai umpatan dan ejekan yang menyertai tindakan baik mereka.

"Ah!" seru Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian, "Aku juga sudah membeli apartemen untuk kita sayang... Tidak jauh dari sini. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya. Aku bahkan mencat warna kamar kita dengan warna merah muda... Warna kesukaanmu!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Pria tampan itu terus memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya menjadi semakin manis tiap harinya. Entah efek dari pipi kekasihnya yang kini sudah sering memperlihatkan guratan merah yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai atau karena mata foxy-nya yang terlihat sangat, sangat indah. "Kau semakin cantik, Ming" ujarnya lembut. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut sebelum mengecup bibir Sungmin, "Aku merindukanmu sayang"

Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Ia mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tampak lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja… pasti banyak hal yang berubah selama tiga tahun ini, termasuk Kyuhyun yang kini berada di hadapannya, "A…ku… ju…ga…"

Kyuhyun kembali meraih bibir Sungmin, melumatnya singkat. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan ini. Ia sangat merindukan kebersamaan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun ingin mereka terus seperti ini. Ia ingin terus bersama dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus kembali melalui hari-hari tanpa Sungmin disisinya… hari-hari dimana ia hanya bisa menatap wajah pulas Sungmin tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. "_I love you_, Ming"

"_Me… too_"

Sungmin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun saat satu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya. Satu pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun namun tidak bisa ia ucapkan. Sudah cukup lama Sungmin terbangun dari komanya. Sudah satu bulan semenjak ia membuka kedua matanya. Namun pada 30 hari itu, ia hanya melihat beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya. Selain kedua orang dokter yang merawatnya, Kyuhyun dan Heechul, Sungmin tidak pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya menjenguk dirinya. Tidak sama sekali. "A...yah...?"

Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengeras. Ia sangat mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian hari itu. Kejadian yang ia lupakan dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepada Sungmin. Tapi… kini saat kekasihnya mempertanyakan hal ini secara langsung, entah mengapa penjelasan yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya tiba-tiba menghilang di telan bumi. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui hal ini. Ia ingin Sungmin hidup bahagia tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah orang tuanya lakukan pada dirinya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sungmin bersedih. Kyuhyun sangat tahu, Sungmin sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya. Sangat, sangat mencintai mereka hingga sempat membuatnya dan Kyuhyun berpisah selama lebih dari setengah tahun hanya karena kedua orang tua Sungmin yang tidak bisa menerima orientasi seksual anaknya.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat sebelum mencium tangan kurus itu, "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan membeciku Ming"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Mengapa ia harus membenci Kyuhyun? Pria ini sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya hanya untuk Sungmin lalu apa hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi selama ia tertidur panjang? Sungmin bisa mendengar helaan nafas Kyuhyun. Apapun yang terjadi, Sungmin sangat tahu kalau hal itu pasti sangat berat untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali mengeratkan genggamannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan meninggalkan pria yang sudah membuang tiga tahun dalam hidupnya hanya untuk bersama dengan Sungmin. Apapun itu tidak akan mengubah cintanya untuk Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak akan membencinya.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Maafkan aku Ming…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, "Aku… Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tuamu" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar kemudian kembali menatap mata Sungmin, "Tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, ayahmu memutuskan untuk melepasmu, Ming. Mereka sudah tidak bisa menanggung biaya pengobatanmu dan mereka akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri perjuanganmu. Aku… aku berada disini hari itu. Aku sedang menungguimu saat kedua orang tuamu datang bersama dengan beberapa orang dokter. Ibumu menangis, Ming… aku sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya ibumu tidak ingin melepasmu, sama sepertiku. Tapi… sepertinya ayahmu sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya. Ia memerintahkan dokter-dokter itu untuk melepas alat-alat yang menyokong hidupmu, Ming"

_"Pastikan untuk menguburkannya dengan layak jika kau menyerah"_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya saat ia kembali mengingat ucapan ayah Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka hari itu. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang kini mengalir dari kedua mata . Kyuhyun tidak boleh memberitahukan hal itu. Sudah cukup hati Sungmin tersakiti dengan kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menyerah atas kesembuhannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya lebih tersakiti dengan ucapan ayahnya sendiri, "Sejak saat itu, aku mengambil alih tanggung jawab atas dirimu" lirihnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mereka dimana. Terakhir aku dengar, kedua orang tuamu pindah ke Ilsan. Tapi itu dua setengah tahun yang lalu…"

Sungmin terisak. Hatinya sakit saat mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan terbangun kembali. Ia tidak menyangka kedua orang tuanya akan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi… Sungmin juga paham, keadaan keluarga mereka yang memang hanya golongan menengah tidak mungkin bisa melunasi biaya pengobatan Sungmin yang bisa mencapai ratusan juta.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan, ia mengelus kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut. Disaat semua orang menyerah atas kesembuhannya, pria ini terus berjuang untuk mempertahankannya. Memperjuangkannya hingga Sungmin bisa membuka matanya kembali.

"Ceri…takan"

Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari kejadian malam itu hingga pada Kyuhyun yang memutuskan untuk menghentikan kuliahnya untuk bekerja. Sungmin mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Hatinya sakit saat membayangkan semua pengorbanan yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan hanya untuk dirinya. Semua itu pasti sangat berat untuk Kyuhyun. Berusaha keras mencari uang untuk membayar semua biaya pengobatan Sungmin pasti sangat sulit baginya.

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria yang sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk dirinya… untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya. Sungmin benar-benar bersyukur Kyuhyun sudah hadir dalam kehidupannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya jika Kyuhyun juga pergi seperti kedua orang tuanya dan meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Sungmin mungkin lebih memilih untuk mati daripada hidup tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya.

"Ming…"

"Jang…an pe…r…giiii…" bisik Sungmin seraya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya saat mendengar suara isak tangis Sungmin. Hatinya sakit setiap kekasihnya ini menangis. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini lagi. Sudah cukup hanya hari ini saja Sungmin terisak seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya menangis lagi. Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihat Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

"Tidak akan pernah, Ming. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu selamanya"

**.**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Don't let me go**

**You are my life**

**My one and only light.**

**.**

Proses fisioterapi selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun hampir menyerah. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin yang harus berjuang mengangkat berbagai macam beban yang diberikan oleh Dokter Lu. Beban-beban itu memang tidak berat, mungkin sekitar 1 hingga 2,5 kilogram, tapi saat melihat peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mungil kekasihnya serta wajah kesakitan yang diperlihatkan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun ingin membentak sang dokter dan membawa Sungmin keluar dari tempat fisioterapi ini.

"Tidak bisakah memberi terapi yang lebih mudah dari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan lengan Sungmin yang masih saja mengangkat beban yang diberikan oleh Dokter Lu, "Kondisi tubuh Sungmin belum sembuh benar. Berat badannya pun baru naik 5 kilogram. Apa tidak berlebihan menyuruhnya mengangkat beban seperti ini?"

Sungmin memandangnya bingung. Pria manis itu segera meletakkan beban yang digenggamnya dan balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu... Ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya. Walaupun dari tadi ia berusaha fokus pada terapi yang diberikan oleh Dokter Lu tapi wajah Kyuhyun selalu berhasil untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kekasihnya itu sedang marah dan sepertinya Sungmin tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini, "Kyu" panggilnya lembut, berusaha menarik perhatian sang kekasih yang kini menatap tajam seorang dokter yang berdiri di samping mereka.

Namun, kekasihnya itu seakan tidak peduli. Kyuhyun terus menatap Dokter Lu tajam, seolah dokter di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pelaku penyiksaan yang harus segera dimasukkan ke dalam penjara.

Seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, Dokter Lu tetap tersenyum sebelum memberikan penjelasan mengenai terapi yang sedang ia berikan untuk Sungmin. "Terapi ini bermaksud untuk kembali melatih otot-otot di tubuhnya. Jika kami terus memberikan terapi yang mudah untuk Sungmin-ssi maka tidak akan ada perkembangan yang berarti dan hal itu sama artinya dengan kita hanya membuang-buang waktu saja" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Dokter manis itu tetap terlihat tenang walaupun kini tatapan tajam Kyuhyun seakan ingin membunuh dirinya. Hey... Dokter manis ini sudah sangat kebal dengan sifat _over-protective_ seseorang dan melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun selama ini, ia sangat yakin pria tampan itu termasuk ke dalam golongan orang dengan sifat _over-protective_ yang sangat akut. "Lagipula Dokter Oh juga setuju dengan terapi yang kuberikan. Perkembangan kesehatan Sungmin-ssi terlihat membaik dari hari ke hari. Program terapi yang kuberikan sebelumnya pun berhasil dalam waktu yang cepat. Aku yakin, Kyuhyun-ssi juga pasti ingin cepat melihat Sungmin-ssi berjalan lagi kan? Nah... Untuk itulah terapi ini diperlukan, kami harus melatih otot-otot tubuh Sungmin-ssi agar bisa menopang berat badannya sendiri"

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat Kyuhyun masih terlihat tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Dokter Lu. Sungmin sangat bisa memahami tindakan Kyuhyun sekarang. Kecelakaan yang menimpanya tiga tahun lalu pasti membuat Kyuhyun sedikit trauma dan memilih untuk bersikap lebih protektif kepadanya, agar tidak ada lagi hal-hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya. Sungmin paham, Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat Sungmin merasakan kesakitan lagi. Ya... Harus Sungmin akui, terapinya kali ini memang sangat sulit. Terkadang ia juga merasakan sakit pada tangan dan kakinya. Tapi... Jika hanya begitu saja Sungmin sudah menyerah, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali berjalan dan melakukan aktivitas seperti sebelumnya.

"Hey" panggil Sungmin seraya mengelus lengan Kyuhyun lembut, "Lihat aku" ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun sehingga sekarang Sungmin bisa dengan leluasa menatap mata kekasihnya, "Aku ini sangat kuat. Kau ingat kan?"

"Tapi Ming, k-"

Sungmin meletakkan satu jarinya di depan bibir Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan protes pria tampan itu, "Aku bisa melakukan ini" ucapnya masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun, "Lagipula yang Dokter Lu katakan tadi sangat benar. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali berjalan jika aku tidak bisa mengangkat beban-beban ini. Kau tenang saja, Kyu... Aku kuat, aku pasti bisa melalui ini dengan baik"

Kini, pria tampan itu balas menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, menatap mata foxy Sungmin yang selalu ia cintai, "Ming... Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku juga tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini sayang. Selama seminggu ini aku dipaksa harus melihatmu berjuang seorang diri. Bermandikan keringat dan melihat wajah kesakitanmu. Aku tidak bisa, Ming... Aku tidak sanggup"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu" ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis, "Selama kau terus berada di sampingku, aku pasti bisa melakukan ini semua karena kau lah yang membuatku ingin berjuang keras, Kyu"

Kyuhyun terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk antara membiarkan Sungmin menjalankan terapinya atau menghentikan proses yang dapat membuat kekasihnya kembali sembuh seperti semula. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Kekasihnya itu jelas-jelas memohonnya untuk tetap menjalankan terapi ini... Untuk sembuh dan kembali bersama dengannya. Agar mereka bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti sebelumnya, berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang belum mereka datangi serta menjauhi benda yang selama ini membantu Sungmin untuk bergerak –– kursi roda.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat, permintaan Sungmin malam itu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Ah... Sungmin-nya kini masih hidup dan berada di sampingnya. Sungmin-nya sudah bisa membuktikan pada semua orang yang meremehkannya bahwa ia mampu terus berjuang hingga dirinya bisa sadar kembali. Lalu... Apa artinya jika Sungmin tidak bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti semula? Jika Kyuhyun menghentikan proses terapi ini berarti sama saja seperti ia membunuh Sungmin perlahan-lahan. Apa Kyuhyun tega melakukan hal itu pada kekasih mungilnya? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak mau membuat kelinci manisnya ini bersedih. Ia tidak mau Sungmin merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam akibat perbuatannya.

"Baiklah" ujar Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat, "Tapi... Kau harus bilang jika merasa sakit, Ming. Aku yakin Dokter Lu juga pasti tidak suka jika kau menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu"

Pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang dokter, menatapnya dengan harap-harap cemas, "Tentu saja, Sungmin-ssi. Kita juga tidak boleh memforsir tubuhmu. Jika sakit, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku atau Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum memulainya lagi" ucapan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak tahu kalau sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya saat terapi berlangsung bisa membuat kedua orang ini 'mengomelinya'.

Selama berbulan-bulan, Sungmin menjalani terapinya. Perkembangan kesehatannya pun terus membaik dari waktu ke waktu. Berat badan Sungmin sekarang sudah mencapai 53 kilogram, walaupun Dokter Oh mengatakan bahwa berat badan Sungmin masih di bawah standar, tapi Kyuhyun sangat senang karena kini Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat seperti kerangka hidup yang hanya tersisa tulang dan kulitnya saja. Kekasih mungilnya kini terlihat semakin segar dan sehat!

Semakin hari, proses terapi yang harus dijalani Sungmin terlihat semakin berat. Kini, proses terapi terakhir harus ia jalani. Proses terapi terberat dari berbagai macam terapi yang sudah Sungmin jalani sebelumnya. Sebuah terapi yang sangat menentukkan hidupnya di kemudian hari.

Terapi berjalan.

Sungmin merasa pesimis saat pertama kali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Kedua kakinya terus saja bergetar walaupun Sungmin berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pegangan besi yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sungmin sempat menangis. Ia menangis saat kakinya yang tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Ming. Kita coba lagi ne?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Ia mengelus-elus rambut kekasihnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan pria manis yang kini memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Pria manis itu kembali terisak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, "Aku tidak sanggup lagi, Kyu..." lirih Sungmin, "Aku tidak sanggup"

Kyuhyun memandang Dokter Lu dengan penuh harap. Memohon agar sang dokter melakukan sesuatu, apapun, yang bisa membangkitkan semangat Sungmin kembali. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin menangis saat terapi berlangsung. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya merupakan orang yang sangat perfeksionis dan sensitif kerap kali merasa pesimis saat ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik.

Sungmin orang yang kuat.

Namun, dibalik kekuatannya itu terdapat sisi rapuh yang bisa dengan sangat mudah muncul kapanpun.

"Sungmin-ssi" panggil Dokter Lu lembut. Dokter muda itu mengelus punggung Sungmin yang masih terduduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memeluk kekasihnya erat, "Tidak apa-apa... Semua orang merasakan hal yang sama saat mereka baru saja memulai terapi ini. Seluruh pasien yang kutangani pada awalnya bahkan membutuhkan bantuan untuk berdiri dari kursi roda mereka. Tapi kau... Sungmin-ssi sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ini merupakan hal yang sangat baik. Memang pada awalnya kaki Sungmin-ssi akan bergetar dan tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuh Sungmin-ssi. Mungkin Sungmin-ssi masih akan jatuh di kemudian hari dan membutuhkan bantuan kami untuk kembali berdiri. Tapi, bukankah orang hebat itu adalah orang yang bisa kembali berdiri setelah mereka terjatuh? Selama ini Sungmin-ssi sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras untuk kembali berjalan, apa Sungmin-ssi akan menyerah begitu saja? Kita berada tepat satu langkah lagi untuk mencapai impian Sungmin-ssi"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Ia mengecup pelipis kekasih mungilnya sebelum menatap lekat mata Sungmin, "Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Aku selalu percaya itu, Ming. Kau bisa terbangun dari tidur panjangmu dan kembali kepadaku. Sekarang kau bahkan bisa menggerakkan kursi rodamu sendiri dengan kedua tanganmu. Aku yakin sayang... Kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini dengan baik. Kau pasti bisa kembali berjalan, Ming. Bukankah kau bilang ingin berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Han bersamaku? Aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu untuk mendukungmu sayang"

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Ia bisa melihat keyakinan dan cinta yang sangat di balik kedua mata itu. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai dan mempercayai dirinya. Sungmin selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat kuat, tapi Sungmin juga tidak bisa memungkiri rasa pesimis yang terus bergolak di benaknya.

"Kau kuat sayang"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya jika pria ini tidak ada di sisinya. Ia sendiri tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkannya. Sungmin kuat. Ia kuat karena ada Kyuhyun yang selalu menyokongnya, menghujani dirinya dengan cinta kasih yang ia miliki untuk Sungmin.

Ya.

Selama ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin pasti bisa melakukan apapun.

Sungmin mencoba berdiri kembali, kali ini ia membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya. Kedua tangannya memegang pegangan besi dengan sangat erat sebelum memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

**BRUK**

Sungmin kembali terjatuh. Namun kali ini ia tidak menangis, ia kembali membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri dan mencoba kembali. _'Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku pasti bisa'_ kata-kata itu selalu ia ulang dalam benaknya, menggantikan setiap pernyataan negatif yang sebelumnya berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Sungmin pasti bisa! Perjuangannya saat ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan perjuangan Kyuhyun selama tiga tahun terakhir. Bagaimana kekasihnya harus bekerja dengan sangat keras, membanting tulang hanya untuk melunasi semua biaya perawatan dirinya.

Sungmin malu.

Ia malu karena sempat menangis.

Ia malu karena sudah merasa tidak sanggup sebelum memulainya.

Kyuhyun saja bisa terus berjuang mempertahankan dirinya selama tiga tahun, menampik semua omongan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tidak akan sembuh... Mempercayai dirinya. Sungmin akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika ia harus mengingkari semua kepercayaan yang telah Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

Dengan pemikiran dan semangat baru, Sungmin melanjutkan perjuangannya. Setiap hari, pria manis itu akan berjuang untuk meraih kekasihnya yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terjatuh namun kali ini Kyuhyun tidak membantunya. Kekasihnya itu akan terus berada di tempatnya dan menyemangati Sungmin untuk berdiri kembali.

"Ayo sayang... Kemari! Kau tidak ingin kupeluk hm?" Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh saat Kyuhyun terus menyerukan hal sama setiap terapinya berlangsung. Kemarin, Sungmin sudah bisa berjalan hingga setengah jalan. Walaupun masih harus berpegangan pada pegangan besi di sisinya tapi Sungmin merasa sangat bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Ming!" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya, "Lepaskan peganganmu baby"

Permintaan Kyuhyun tersebut berhasil membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak. Ia menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Barusan Kyuhyun memintanya untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pegangan besi ini kan?

"Lepaskan peganganmu sayang" ulangnya. Kini, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Ming. Percaya padaku!"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dokter Lu yang menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, mendukungnya untuk mencoba berjalan sendiri. Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Ia ragu... Tapi, Kyuhyun...

Perlahan, Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya. Badannya sedikit oleng namun ia segera berusaha untuk menyeimbangkannya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat ia bisa berdiri sendiri, tanpa berpegangan pada apapun.

"Ayo!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangan kekasihnya masih terentang, seolah siap menerima Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau pasti bisa sayang"

Perlahan, Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di ujung sana.

Satu langkah.

...

...

Dua langkah.

...

...

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin saat kakinya terus berjalan menuju Kyuhyun... Melangkan menuju tempat kekasihnya berada. Air mata itu kini mengalir bebas. Jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja. Sungmin terus melangkah. Ia terus menyongsong kekasihnya yang kini berjarak semakin dekat dengannya.

Dua langkah lagi.

...

Satu langkah lagi.

...

**BRUK**

Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sungmin menangis keras. Ia terisak di dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Ia berhasil. Sungmin berhasil meraih Kyuhyun dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia berhasil membuktikan kepada orang lain dan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu… bahwa ia bisa kembali berjalan dengan kedua kakinya.

"_You did it_, Ming..." bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus menciumi kepala Sungmin, "_You did it baby_... _You did it_!"

**.**

**It doesn't matter how many seasons go by**

**'I won't leave you'**

**Surely these tears are '...the promise'**

**.**

**3 Bulan Kemudian**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan. Sebelah tangannya lagi menuntun Sungmin yang kini ditutup matanya. Hari itu, kedua dokter yang menangani Sungmin memperbolehkannya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sungmin memang masih harus melakukan rawat jalan untuk mengetahui perkembangan kesehatannya tapi Dokter Oh memastikan bahwa Sungmin sudah sangat sehat untuk pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah, Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti bertanya. Pria manis itu terus saja menanyakan tentang apartemen mereka dan mengapa Kyuhyun harus menutup kedua matanya. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh. Wajah Sungmin-nya sangat lucu jika sedang kesal kepadanya.

"Perlahan sayang" ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Ia membantu Sungmin untuk melepaskan sepatunya sebelum kembali berjalan masuk. Keduanya terus berjalan, melewati beberapa ruangan yang akan Kyuhyun perlihatkan nanti. Kini tujuannya hanya satu, kamar tidur yang belum pernah ia tiduri sama sekali. Kamar tidur yang sengaja ia desain sesuai dengan kesukaan kekasihnya. "Duduk disini, Ming"

"Kubuka ya?" pinta Sungmin setelah duduk di sebuah tempat tidur yang sangat empuk. Ia meraba-raba sisinya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, "Aku penasaran, Kyu"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. Ia membuka penutup mata yang Sungmin gunakan, sedikit menelan ludahnya saat sang kekasih mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sangat manis. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan terlihat semakin manis bahkan di usianya yang kini menginjak 26 tahun. _'_Damn, _Lee Sungmin… kenapa kau bisa semanis ini?'_

Sungmin memperhatikan seluruh kamar. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat cat kamar mereka. Merah muda. Sungmin terkekeh, dahulu kekasihnya bahkan tidak tahan jika Sungmin terlalu sering memakai warna _girly _itu tapi lihatlah sekarang… Kyuhyun bahkan mengecat kamar mereka dengan warna yang dulu sangat ia hindari.

Hanya demi Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun kemudian mencubit kedua pipinya gemas, "Kau romantis sekali sayang" kekehnya, "Kau bahkan mau mengecat kamar ini dengan warna yang tidak kau sukai hanya untukku? Uwah~~ Kyuhyunnie-ku memang yang paling romantis"

"Sakit Ming~" protes Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih mencubit pipinya, "Aku akan mengganti cat kamarnya jika kau terus mencubit pipiku seperti ini"

Seketika itu juga Sungmin menghentikan tindakannya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengganti warna cat-nya. Setelah hampir tujuh bulan lamanya tinggal di rumah sakit –– jika dihitung dengan saat Sungmin masih koma berarti sekitar 43 bulan –– Sungmin ingin sekali tinggal di kamar yang memiliki cat selain warna putih! Dan merah muda adalah pilihan yang paling baik. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengganti warna tembok kamar mereka. Tidak akan pernah!

"Ayo berkeliling!"

Hampir seharian penuh keduanya menghabiskan waktu di apartemen mereka. Mengelilingi setiap ruangan yang ada disana. Sorenya, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berbelanja bahan makanan ke supermarket. Ia bersikukuh untuk pergi berjalan-jalan setelah sekian lama terkurung di dalam rumah sakit. Dan Kyuhyun… pria itu dengan sangat senang hati menuruti semua permintaan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan dengan sangat senang hati memeluk tubuh Sungmin saat kekasihnya meminta untuk tidur dalam pelukannya malam itu.

Pagi menjelang.

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan badannya saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. Tidurnya pun sangat, sangat pulas. Ia meraba tempat tidurnya dan matanya langsung terbuka dengan sangat lebar saat ia tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun panik.

Sungminnya tidak ada di atas tempat tidur.

Pria itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Ia mendesah lega saat mendengar suara-suara di dapurnya. Sungmin-nya pasti ada disana. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya saat melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang membuat secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Kau membuatku takut, Ming"

Pria manis itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum. Ia membawa secangkir kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya dan meletakkannya di depan meja. "Aku hanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk kekasihku" ujarnya seraya memeluk lengan kanan Kyuhyun, "Dokter Lu menyuruhku untuk terus berlatih dan kupikir memasak bisa melatih kemampuan tangan dan jari-jariku"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengacak rambut kekasihnya, Sungmin-nya memang selalu memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menginterpretasikan pembicaraan orang lain. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin saat kelinci kecil itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dan jangan lupa, Ming. Dokter Oh menyuruhmu untuk menambah berat badanmu 8 kilo lagi"

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai saran Dokter Oh. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah cukup berisi dan dokter muda itu malah menyuruhnya untuk menambah berat badannya lagi. Hmph! Sungmin tidak mau!

"Hey… semua ini demi kebaikanmu juga sayang" bujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin-nya memang selalu memprotes berat badannya sekarang. Ia selalu bilang kalau dirinya bertambah gendut. Tapi… bukankah kenyataannya memang benar? Sungmin yang saat tersadar dari komanya hanya memiliki berat badan sekitar 43 kilogram, sekarang sudah meningkat menjadi 55 kilogram. Bukankah artinya bahwa kekasihnya itu menjadi tambah berisi? Yah… Kyuhyun tidak mau menyebutkannya di depan Sungmin. Bisa-bisa kekasihnya itu tidak mau menambah berat badannya lagi.

"Baiklah…" jawab Sungmin pasrah. Pria mungil itu kemudian pergi menuju dapur untuk membawa sarapan mereka. Sungmin tersenyum saat ia melihat hasil karyanya. Kyuhyun-nya pasti akan sangat menyukai ini. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali tersenyum saat menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menikmati kopi yang dibuatnya, "Ne, Kyuhyunie" panggilnya. Kekasihnya itu segera menyimpan cangkir kopi yang tadi di pegangnya sebelum menatapnya, "Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sungmin. Jelas-jelas Sungmin mengetahui umurnya sekarang, kenapa kelinci mungil itu kembali mempertanyakan umurnya di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?

Aneh.

"Hmm… 24 tahun. Memangnya kena––" Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat ia melihat Sungmin membawa sebuah kue berukuran kecil dengan beberapa buah lilin di atasnya. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia meletakkan kue itu di atas meja sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun. "Ming… a-apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kue yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kue ulang tahunmu" jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia terkekeh saat melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Kyuhyun lembut sebelum menggenggam tangan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai ini, "Walaupun hari ulang tahunmu sudah terlewat tapi aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk perasaannya saat ini, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini sayang"

"Aku ingin melakukan ini, Kyu…" ujar Sungmin, "Maaf karena tidak bisa merayakannya bersamamu selama tiga tahun ini"

"Tak apa sayang. Aku juga tidak pernah merayakannya"

Sungmin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Dengan tangan ini lah Kyuhyun berjuang keras mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatan Sungmin. Tangan ini lah yang selama ini terus menggenggam tangannya selama Sungmin tertidur. Tangan ini lah yang menghapus semua air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Terima kasih, Kyu… terima kasih karena terus berjuang untukku. Terima kasih karena kau percaya bahwa aku akan kembali sadar. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sampingku. Terima kasih… aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu"

"Hey…" bisik Kyuhyun seraya membelai wajah Sungmin, "Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau terus berjuang hingga sekarang. Terima kasih karena kau telah kembali kepadaku"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua memang pantas berterima kasih atas apa yang telah keduanya lakukan. Sungmin berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun karena terus memperjuangkannya selama ini dan Kyuhyun berterima kasih kepada Sungmin karena telah kembali kepadanya.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya, Kyunie! 3 kali!"

"Yah! Ming kenapa 3 kali? Satu kali saja"

"Tidak! Pokoknya tiga kali! Aku ingin merayakan semua hari ulang tahunmu yang kulewati!"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus meniup lilinnya Ming! Kita tidak merayakan hari ulang tahunmu selama tiga tahun! Berarti kau juga harus meniup lilinnya 3 kali!"

"Tidak mau! Aku satu kali saja!"

"Yah, Ming!"

"Ayo tiup lilinnya sekarang, Kyunie! Lilinnya meleleh!"

**.**

**Come on, let's believe.**

**Together let's fly to that future.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

Song Lyrics: Ceui - Sou Ai Calendula

credit to the translator


End file.
